The Unexpected
by writingtardis
Summary: Santana says that she loves Brittany, but will her love be enough to change her? Or will she just keep running away in fear? Brittany/Artie, Brittany/Santana, and some Klaine.
1. Rejection

**Rejection**

Santana collapsed onto her bed with a groan. Why couldn't Brittany see that she loved her? Why couldn't they both be happy with each other? Ok, so maybe part of that was Santana's fault, in being unable to come out to the school, but Brittany was happy with Artie. Right?

She slowly got up and walked over to the framed photo on her table. It was the two of them; the blonde had a genuine smile on her face and eyes with such clarity when with Santana. The dark-haired girl looked even more gorgeous when her thoughts were focused only on the normally clueless girl.

She fingered the photo and sighed. _Why can't everyday I spend with her be like this?_

The tears slowly built up and her self-control crumbled, tears flowing out. A single teardrop fell onto the photo.

Santana took in a deep breath to steady herself and put the picture down. This couldn't keep happening. No, she will _not_ cry over one person. She _will _stop. And the only way to do that is to steal her lovable blonde away from the four-eyed cripple.

She turned on her computer and searched up some songs.

Tomorrow, a certain blonde was going to be serenaded.

* * *

><p><em>*RING*<em>

Santana woke from her short reverie and leaped out of her chair with unusual swiftness. English was finally over and Glee Club was next. She confidently strode over to the class, passing a few kids being thrown into lockers and avoiding a slushie thrown by Karofsky. She stopped in front of the classroom door until the bell rang. She took in a deep breath, and walked in.

Mr. Shue was explaining excitedly about a new lesson and was using exaggerated hand movements to prove his point. Santana walked in right when Will shouted out, "…so you guys, I was thinking that this week can be Journey week agai-"

"Hey, Mr. Shue. Would it be okay if I sang a song today?" Santana interrupted, smiling mischievously to hide her uneasiness. As Mr. Schue frowned and opened his mouth to respond, she quickly rushed out, "It's important, Mr. Schue. Please?" All of New Directions stared at her strangely, while Will, confused by Santana's change from her normal attitude, slowly nodded. Santana gave the piano man her sheet music, turned to face her peers, and said loudly and clearly, "This is for you, Brittany."

Ignoring the shocked faces of some, the knowing expression from Kurt, a slight glare from Artie, and a gleeful look upon Brittany's face, she waited for the music to start, and opened her mouth to sing.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you._

_A kind of glow of something new._

She slowly walked towards Brittany, willing her to remember all the times they had together.

_Sure- I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play,_

_And the rules they like to use._

She reached out for Brittany's hands and gently pulled her out of her seat.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Brittany giggled while the rest of New Directions gaped at the sudden song. Santana smiled, happy that Brittany was happy, and slowly twirled Brittany around.

_The sun; telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again._

_And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

The slender Latina then leaned in and gently kissed Brittany on the lips.

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need sweets every now and then._

Artie's mouth fell open, with a slightly suspicious look towards Brittany and frowned as Santana pulled Brittany in closer to her.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

Brittany giggled as the song ended and Santana pulled her into a deep hug.

"So Brittany?" Santana asked, motivated by Brittany's look of contentment, "Will you go out with me this Saturday? Breadstix?" She was confident Brittany would agree and shot Artie a look of victory.

Brittany seemed to notice that, and with much more focus than anyone has ever seen present on her face, she shook her head. "I…I can't. You know I would love to, Santana, I really do. But I love Artie and I- I just can't do this to him."

Artie beamed at that, while Santana stared in shock, realizing what had just happened. Her face changed to one of great sorrow, and with a sob, she quickly ran out the door.

"Santana? Wait! Don't go!" Brittany yelled, running out to comfort Santana.

There was an eerie silence as the two former Cheerios ran out, and the New Directions were left to stared confusedly at what just happened.

"What the hell was _that _all about?" Finn muttered.

"…I'm not sure, but I think Santana just hit on my girlfriend," Artie said with a slight frown.

* * *

><p>"Santana? Are you in here?" Brittany asked, gently pushing open the bathroom door to find the once confident and poised girl piled in a heap next to a bathroom stall looking more vulnerable than ever before.<p>

She walked over and bent down to talk to the girl. She pulled out a bag of licorice and offered, "Would you care for a delicious Red Vine? I heard that they could make you feel a lot better." She took one out and bit into it, then took another one out and waved it in Santana's face. "They're like magic, they really are."

Santana swatted the candy away. "You know, I would really appreciate being alone," she sniffled, wiping away tears. "That's kind of why I ran out of the room."

"Santana, did you really mean it when you told me that you loved me?" Brittany's cheerful face turned serious as she questioned the baffled Latina.

Santana sniffed and answered, "Yes, I did Brittany. Why else would I sing that to you in front of the glee club? I confronted my fears, like you told me to but you _still _rejected me!" Her voice rosed higher and higher. "_I love you_, Brittany. Please, _please, _will you just forget about that cripple and just be with _me_?"

Brittany stood up and said, "A cripple? What is that, like a type of food? Artie's my boyfriend, whether you like it or not. He is _not _food. I've tasted him, he's doesn't taste that good. Unlike these Red Vines." She walked to the door. "And I don't want to ever hear you say that again." She opened the door, but soon turned back and said, "If you really loved me, you would've been able to say 'yes' when I asked you to prom. You still haven't confronted your fears, yet." She left to go back to class, leaving Santana to ponder over what she had just said.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt. Can I talk to you?"<p>

Kurt turned to face whoever had called him. He looked surprised as he saw who it was. "Quinn? Yeah, uhh…sure. What do you need?"

She pulled him back into the choir room and whispered, "Prom is coming up and I really need your help finding a new dress."

Kurt laughed. "You? Quinn Fabray, fashion _expert, _voted 'trendiest girl in school', need _my _help with clothes?"

Quinn looked around and shushed him. "Look, ever since Finn broke up with me, I've been looking for a way to get him back. I _need _him to win Prom Queen. Not just that but I do actually care for him. And…" She hesitated. "And…I have no one else to go shop with me. I tried just looking for something on my own, but it would really help if I had someone to criticize and give their opinion on it. So?"

"I would be glad to help. When and where?" He said kindly, offering her his arm. She took it and they walked out the room, discussing prom.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Santana yelled, running to catch up to him. "Wait up!" Finn stopped and turned to see who it was, and looked surprised when he saw it was Santana.<p>

"Hey Santana. What's u-"

"I need your help," She cried out urgently. "You need to help me win Brittany, _and _I'll need you to help me come out to the school but still remain popular."

Finn was confused. "Wait, you want me to do…_what?"_

"You heard me. It's a simple question. I mean, I know you're as bright as Alaska in December, but..." She trailed off as Finn began to look offended. "Sorry, but anyways, will you help me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Song used: "Don't You" by Darren Criss.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used.**


	2. Courage

**Courage**

* * *

><p>Finn stared at her, blinking rapidly. "Help you win Brittany? What do you mean by that?"<p>

"I mean exactly what I said." She leaned in and whispered, "I'm in love with her and I _need _to be with her, but she's so busy with Artie that she won't even consider going out with me." She straightened up and glared at Finn. "So you-" she jabbed a finger into his chest, "are going to help me."

"You're in love with _Brittany?_" Finn all but shouted out Santana's secret. She looked around quickly to see if anyone heard.

"_Shut up! _I don't need the whole world to know! I just need your help," she replied weakly. "And how did you not know about it? I sang a love song to her in Glee," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're all idiots, all of you."

"Well, maybe that's your problem. You're afraid of people knowing, so you can't fully commit to her. And on top of it all, you're kind of a bitch," Finn replied with a hurt look still apparent on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, we've established that fact. Just help me get rid of Artie!" She was about ready to give up with none of her plans working.

"I'm not really the one you should be talking to about this. Wait- why did you come ask me? Go see Kurt or something, he'll help."

Santana scowled at Finn before gradually turning away. "You're sure Kurt will help?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't he?"

She walked away with an unsatisfied look, hating how needy and desperate Brittany had caused her to become.

* * *

><p>"I wish everyday could be like today," Blaine whispered to Kurt, turning to face him.<p>

Kurt smiled and leaned in to rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulders. The younger boy had gone over to Dalton as soon as Blaine had proposed he stay the night. Burt had agreed to allow Kurt there (knowing he missed his Dalton friends) on the condition that he didn't try to do anything 'funny'. The movie they had decided to watch (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) continued playing in the background as Kurt whispered, "We can make that happen."

Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's small figure and pulled him closer. He kissed the top of the brunet's head and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Kurt pulled back to stare at Blaine, soaking in his every feature, from his bushy, untamable hair to his warm hazel eyes filled with such warmth and passion. "I love you, too," Kurt responded, and unable to control himself, he moved forward, engulfing him in a kiss that made him forget any doubt they may have had about the other. One of Kurt's hands went to the small of Blaine's back while the other grabbed onto the back of his neck, and leaned in, kissing him deeply Their tongues brushed, and Blaine let out a low moan, tangling his hands into Kurt's hair. He set Kurt down on the couch, hands slowly moving down, kissing the younger boy wherever he could reach- temple, cheek, nose, mouth, jaw, neck.

A loud buzzing, followed by Kurt's rendition of 'Defying Gravity', broke through Blaine's lust-clouded mind.

"Kurt." He tried to tell the young brunet between kisses. "Kurt, your phone-"

Kurt groaned, "It can wait. N- Not important." Blaine made a move to answer the phone, but Kurt pulled him back in, those talented lips trailed over his neck and up his jaw.

With the last of his self-control, the curly-haired singer pulled away and grabbed the phone that was still vibrating, almost falling off the table. He looked at the phone, displaying the caller: Santana. He then shoved the phone into the countertenor's face, and proceeded to tell him to answer it.

Kurt sat up and sighed. He took the phone from Blaine's hands and angrily answered it. "Santana?"

"_Hey Kurt. I need your help."_

Blaine looked at Kurt impatiently, and in hushed tones, asked, "What does she want?"

Kurt waved him off. "To do what?"

"_I need your help in coming out to the school-" _He heard her take in a deep breath. _"And find a way to be with Brittany."_

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in astonishment. "Look, Santana. What did she say to you when you sang to her?"

"_I don't know, something about me confronting my fears, and then how she loved Artie. Why is this important?"_

"Santana, sometimes, you just have to let people go. Do you _think_ you might have a shot with her? Because if you don't, I think it would be better to just move on." At this, Blaine started looking curious, and pressed his ear against Kurt's phone to hear more.

"_Kurt, I can't move on. It's just- I feel like anything's possible with her and I- I just _can't _give up on her. Can't you understand?" _Santana's voice took on a more pleading tone and Kurt was sure he heard her sob.

"Alright. I do understand and that's _exactly _why I think you should move on. When I was madly crushing on Finn and Sam-" Blaine leaped back and stared at him in confusion. Kurt simply glared at him and continued, "At that point, I thought I had a chance, and that maybe, just maybe, I would have been able to be happy. But all that leads up to is pain. Are you absolutely sure that you may have a shot?"

There was a long pause as the Latina thought over her friendship with Brittany. _"Yes, Kurt. I do."_

"Alright then. Meet me at Breadstix in approximately ten minutes." Kurt hung up the phone and stood up to get dressed. "Are you coming with me?" he questioned Blaine, who was still staring at him in shock over the countertenor's confession.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah sure." They both started walking towards his dorm.

"Don't take too long, we have to meet her soon," Kurt reminded. He looked at Blaine, waiting for him to say something when Kurt noticed that he was still looking at him strangely. "What is it Blaine? You've been staring at me like that for, what, the past five minutes? What's wrong?" He growled that out more harshly than he intended to, and watched as Blaine's face fell.

"You- _You _had a crush on Finn and Sam?" Blaine choked out, "Isn't Finn, like, your step-brother?"

"Blaine, that was a year ago, _before _I met you and everything changed. Now, go get dressed."

"Wait, Kurt!."

Kurt sighed. "What now, Blaine?"

"Do you think we could, you know, continue on with what we were doing before?"

"Only if you behave. So go get dressed."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked into Breadstix, hand in hand, looking around for the desperate girl needing their help.<p>

Kurt jumped up and yelled out, "I see her! Come on, Blaine!" He pulled Blaine to where Santana was sitting in a booth.

Blaine smiled and shook the girl's hand, still wondering how Kurt was able to find Santana so fast. _He must be a Hufflepuff, _he thought, deciding that that was the right assumption.

"Hi Santana!" Kurt smiled.

"Oh good, you brought your little boyfriend. The more the merrier," she replied, feigning a smile.

"Hi, Santana. It's nice to see you again," Blaine said, weary of the irritable girl.

Kurt sat down across from Santana and pulled Blaine down with him. "So, what do you need us to do?"

Santana buried her face in her hands. "I don't know," she replied, response muffled. She looked up. "What should I do? I feel like I _could _have a chance to be with her, that she would be willing, but whenever I feel like trying, I- I just…I just don't feel like I have a chance. It's like what you told me; to just give up if I know it won't happen. But…but I can't." She looked pleadingly at the happy couple. "What do I do?"

The Warbler turned to grin at Kurt before facing Santana. "Have courage."

Kurt looked at Santana with a genuine smile. "Believe in yourself, have faith in yourself. Because only _then_, will things get better."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a knowing glance. The tiny countertenor took a breath, and began to sing.

_Many nights we prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

Kurt stood up and moved next to Santana, smiling encouragingly. Santana's mouth fell open as she recognized the song and that it was meant for her.

_We were moving mountains_

_Long before we knew we could_

Kurt paused in his song when he realized Blaine had disappeared.

_There can be miracles _

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe_

Blaine had reappeared with the manager of Breadstix and a band, that slowly understood the song Kurt was singing and began playing.

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Blaine pulled both Kurt and Santana up to the stage and opened his mouth to sing.

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proves in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer bird_

_Too swiftly flown away_

The lead singer of the Warblers gently prodded Santana, who began to sing with him.

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_My heart's so full, I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speakin' words_

_I never thought I'd say_

Santana had tears running down her face as they all joined together to sing.

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

Kurt smiled and help out a hand to Santana. She took it and reached out for Blaine's.

_Who knows what miracles _

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Blaine gently let go of her hand and sang directly to her.

_They don't always happen when you ask_

_And it's easy to give in to your fear_

_But when you're blinded by your faith_

_Can't see your way clear through the rain_

_A small but still resilient voice_

_Says hope is very near_

They all joined together once again to sing the last of the song.

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

The whole of Breadstix erupted in cheers and applause. Santana hugged the couple and started sobbing. "Thank you, guys. Thank you so much."

Kurt patted her on the back. "Anytime you need us, just give me a call, okay?" She nodded and they marched back to their table, beaming with pride.

* * *

><p>"I'd say we did a pretty damn good job in there," Kurt laughed. "You think she's going to feel any better?"<p>

"I certainly hope so. It wasn't easy to convince the manager to let you perform out there."

"How _did _you get the band to come out and perform?" Kurt wondered.

"It was eas-" Blaine started, only to be interrupted by a tap on his shoulders. "Santana?"

"Hi! I'm sorry to bother you guys again, but I was just leaving and I…just needed your help." She smiled sheepishly, which was highly unusual for a confident girl like her. _Brittany has changed her _so _much. _Kurt thought, taking in her appearance and previous actions.

"Do you think that it would just be a better idea to just move on from Brittany? Or should I just really get some courage and you know, be who she wants me to be?"

Kurt stared. "Santana, you can't keep asking other people for help. Only _you _can figure this one out; all we can do is provide you with encouragement and support." Kurt turned away and unlocked his car. "Good luck, Santana. Bye."

Blaine turned to get in the car, but hesitated and said, "Hey, if you need help with whatever you're going to do, remember that you can _always _count on us to help. Bye Santana."

Santana watched as the two boys started to drive home. "Thank you! Really, I appreciate what you guys did," she yelled out.

They waved good-bye and Santana turned away smiling.

* * *

><p>And Brittany, who had been standing by her car, pondered over what she had just heard and gently wheeled Artie to the entrance of Breadstix.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KLAINE. My obsession over Klaine forced me to add them in there. And there may be some AVPMAVPS references, so...yeah.**

**And thank you to shopgirl152, who beta'd both chapters.**

**Song used: When you Believe- Whitney Houston**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used.**


End file.
